dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Mai
Mai's Age I did some research because of Battle of the Gods. Mai reveals that she is 41 in that movie which takes place in either Age 778 or Age 779. The issue here is that if that is true then that places her birth year in either Age 737 or Age 736 which means that she would be the same age as either Goku or Krillin. Which also means that she would have only been around 11, 12 or 13 during the Emperor Pilaf Saga which would be incorrect as she clearly is shown to be an adult. This might just be an inconsistency with the movie. - SuperTiencha (talk) 22:16, April 9, 2013 (UTC) lol dude you're totally right this is really wrong 02:27, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Ok, so apparently there is an inconsistency in the movie that is just the age numbers. Bulma says its her 38th birthday which is incorrect because I did the math and she would have really been 38 before Buu Saga even happened. Although the movie gives us the information that Mai is 3 years older then Bulma so that is what we can work with. - SuperTiencha (talk) 01:31, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Bulma lies about her age, and so did Mai (or the movie guys totally forgot to do the maths) and we can't just put things we "think" it's right. 01:40, September 15, 2013 (UTC) :What source proves that Bulma lies about her age. The only conclusion is that the movie creators didn't do the math correctly and the only information we have is that Mai is 3 years older than Bulma. - SuperTiencha (talk) 02:10, September 15, 2013 (UTC) ok, but the guys totally forgot to make maths. If we do the maths here, we should put Age 737, then. and also, in Bulma's page age 740 Battle of Gods. 02:54, September 15, 2013 (UTC) :Age 737 is the year Goku was born. We clearly see that she is older than him back when she was introduced. The people who made the mistake about Bulma's age just added 3 years to Mai's age unaware of the inconsistency. Bulma was really born in 733 so if Mai is three years older its 730. - SuperTiencha (talk) 03:29, September 15, 2013 (UTC) It seems likely that the ages were calculated incorrectly by the producers (we care more about consistency than Toriyama?). Before adding this to the article, can I ask where you got this info from SuperTiencha? If it was a fansub, then the fans that did in may have messed up. 03:38, September 15, 2013 (UTC) :The subs I saw are correct on the numbers. I don't know Japanese but I do know the numbers and Bulma's age was (san-juu-ha-sai) which means 38 years and Mai says her age is (yon-ju-ichi) which is 41. The producers simply calculated the ages incorrectly and were possibly unaware of the birth years and timeline data that exists. The only information we can conclude from this is that Mai is three years older than Bulma making her birth year be 730. - SuperTiencha (talk) 03:51, September 15, 2013 (UTC) I am sure Toriyama is aware that his characters have set ages, but he was probably more worried about the subject matter than the details. Mai being 3 years older than bulma seems to make sense based on appearances. 04:19, September 15, 2013 (UTC) I still think this is speculation. OK, Mai is 3 years older than Bulma, but just throwing this number because you 'think' it's right is not ok. If a official source says she is born in Age 730, then it would be ok. The movie itself says she was born in Age 737 or 738, so because of the inconsistency, I think we should remove this info. 12:25, September 15, 2013 (UTC) :I'm not sure your aware of this but Goku was born in 737 and if Mai is 3 years older than Bulma that would mean that Bulma is 3 years younger than Goku which is an obvious mistake. This is not speculation as the movie straight up gives us the age difference between Bulma and Mai and because Bulma has a set birth year, they basically give us the answer to Mai's birth year. The movie doesn't even state any years anyways so the led is just the age difference that was revealed between them in the movie. - SuperTiencha (talk) 07:55, September 16, 2013 (UTC) I'm aware of the mistake. But according to the movie, who is set in age 778 (it says this here), she is 41. And Bulma is 38. For the numbers to make sense, it would have to be in age 771, but there is no way because Goku was still dead by this time. So it would make more sense to just remove the numbers, because it's speculation. The movie clearly says "this is age 778 and Mai is 41." So technically, she would be born in age 737. But we know this is wrong and it would be better to remove this info. 15:33, September 16, 2013 (UTC) I had just noticed the discrepancy in Bulma's stated age today so I came to see if anyone had put it in trivia, but it seems it's still being discussed, though I'm glad someone else picked up on it like I did. Personally, I think it was a mistake (though that seems to be the consensus already), because while Bulma would have had reason to lie about her age, Mai did not, and since Mai has to be older than Bulma, I think it was obviously just an error. Plus, Krillin and others are younger than Bulma, but if she was 38 that would have actually made her younger than many of them, and they would have called her out on it. The reason they did not, of course, was because it was a mistake. Still, I think it is reasonable for SuperTiencha to suggest that we accept that Mai is still 3 years older than Bulma, because that does not contradict existing canon sources and it would make sense if during the Pilaf Saga Bulma was 16 and Mai was 19 (though she looks a bit older). This would have made Bulma 45 in the movie and Mai 48, with birth years of Age 733 and 730 respectively. The inaccurate numbers from the film should just be moved to trivia, to point out the inconsistency.-- 23:56, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Why is Mai's birth date Age 730 in her page? Worse, with a Battle of Gods reference? It was confirmed somewhere that Battle of Gods takes place in age 778. She says she's 41 in the movie, so following the movie logic, she would be the same age as Goku. But we know that's not true, because she was already an adult when Goku was 11. I asked in talk, but the guy who added that said that it's because by the logic she's 3 years older than Bulma, but that's not giving a Battle of Gods reference. That's thinking something that supposedly makes sense. What do you think? 14:25, October 13, 2013 (UTC) :Tough call. From an encyclopedic stand point, we have a very official source saying the year and how old she is. On the other hand, we have a general feeling that earlier she "looked" older than 11. Despite our own opinions, we should probably go with BoG. She could just look old for 11, or our judgment could just be based on choice of voice actor. If I had to give you Goku's biography just based on (Japanese) voice actor in DBZ when he is like 40, I would say he is a 12-yr-old girl. 23:36, October 13, 2013 (UTC) I don't know if I actually understood what you meant. Age 730 was not given by an official source. I think it's better if we remove her date of birth and mention this inconsistency in Trivia, or somewhere else 00:02, October 14, 2013 (UTC) :Before we go on, let's migrate this discussion to the Mai talk page. It sounds like you mentioned others talking about this. 02:25, October 14, 2013 (UTC) I did, but you said that since it made sense, it could go this way 02:29, October 14, 2013 (UTC) It isn't just that she looks older than Goku (she obviously is, that's only common sense; that's like an official source saying Yamcha was actually 5 during Dragon Ball, and despite that we know it isn't true, we accept it as fact anyway), but Bulma's age is also incorrect. It would be irresponsible to post that Mai's age is really 41 when it's counter-intuitive and we know that other inaccuracies already exist in that movie as it is. Why trust one figure but not the other? It would be arbitrary. Given how much is in question, we need another source to corroborate it first. 20:47, October 14, 2013 (UTC) :that's not giving a Battle of Gods reference. It would be if you just wrote age 737, even if that doesn't make sense. Age 730 makes sense, but it doesn't have a source. it would be better if we did what I said like 9000 times, pointing this inconsistency in Trivia 21:37, October 14, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm not talking about the birth years and adding them, I'm talking about using the 41 number as a reference point period. 22:01, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Sources are infinitely better than intuition, since "intuition" has no encyclopedic value. Intuition is quite often wrong, whereas quotes are always quotes. Noting all the info we have (quote the age, note the apparent discrepancy, trivia or somewhere else) seems like the best option proposed so far. 22:23, October 14, 2013 (UTC) :Wait a few days before changing? 23:02, October 14, 2013 (UTC) No one here is suggesting that intuition should be used en lieu of sources; but any editor will tell you that it takes intuition (or perhaps "good judgment" will sound less offensive to you) to decide which sources to use and what information from those sources should be included and what should be omitted as misleading. 23:21, October 14, 2013 (UTC) :You may not omit sources based on your intuition. Published sources are encyclopedic and your fan intuition is not. Adding a note with a source and placing the source based on good judgment is okay. 23:49, October 14, 2013 (UTC) You lost me... Back to the main topic, guys 23:51, October 14, 2013 (UTC) :Agreed. I think a good approach is to state their (Bulma and Mai) ages normally in the body of BoG and make a note in trivia. On the Mai and Bulma articles, we should state the ages in trivia along with the notion that they do not match up with appearances in early Dragon Ball. Finally, we should list the dates of birth on the Age pages normally, of course with a citation stating BoG as the source. 00:25, October 15, 2013 (UTC) By normally you mean Age 730 or Age 737? 00:41, October 15, 2013 (UTC) :If there are sources for both that you are mentioning there, then we can both notes on both Age pages. 00:42, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Battle of Gods is a source for Age 737, but SuperTiencha added the Age 730 by his own logic. 00:54, October 15, 2013 (UTC) :What kind of logic? 01:11, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Read the first messages here 01:22, October 15, 2013 (UTC) :I think that was based off of the birthdate on her article. 01:36, October 15, 2013 (UTC) He was the one who added that. 01:46, October 15, 2013 (UTC) :Not sure what you mean. The birthdate on her article is form the manga, and is sourced. 02:11, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Are you talking about Bulma? I mean Mai! Let's recap: Exactly one month ago (WOW!), SuperTiencha added this info based in his logic that since the movie meant that Bulma is 3 years younger, Mai would have to be born in Age 730. But then I say that this was not giving a Battle of Gods reference, because the movie itself says Age 737, as strange as it is. I say that a better solution would be leaving the birthdate empty, and just point out the inconsistency in Trivia 02:23, October 15, 2013 (UTC) :Heck, he added that even in Dragon Ball Timeline and in Age 730 pages 02:24, October 15, 2013 (UTC) So you're suggesting leaving Mai's birthdate in her infobox empty, but pointing it out in trivia, got it. I'm okay with that, but let's have her BoG age in her Movies section instead. The timeline should stay though, and just have the source with a reference tag. Sound okay? We can do the same with Bulma (except movie age, not blank in her infobox). 02:40, October 15, 2013 (UTC) :OK, I'll do that now and you can fix if you want 15:54, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Kayyyy. 00:51, October 16, 2013 (UTC) I cannot believe that 47 comments right now are about only her age. Well, I believe that her stupid crush on Future Trunks is really, really dumb, unnecessary, and weird in this universe. Her short stature is just as weird to add into the mix and the fact that Trunks is JEALOUS is just.... wow. I don't even get why the Pilaf Gang is part of this series. They are a bunch of incompentent, idiotic, unsuccessful, douchebags who never accomplsiehd anything with their lives, and now, they are a bunch of freeloaders. I mean, at least in the beginning, they had the awesome base, the giant maze, and like the mini death star, but now, they are all homeless dildos who hope they can actually get the dragon balls with the introduction of gods and actual power levels. I might have kinda liked the Pilaf Gang before, but now, I think they are the worst thing that has happened to this series. TNTDiscoCisco (talk) 22:15, August 7, 2016 (UTC)